An Unbroken Bond
by xokissmykitty
Summary: It was simple really... He wanted her. She wanted escape. Luckily for her, he was an Inuyoukai who always got what he wanted, warranting her freedom from the now nearly insane half-demon who was InuYasha... Rated 'M' for lemony goodness & other adult themes. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Heeeey, bear with me guys! A lot of ideas in my head with this one. *mischievous smirk*

I own nothing. But this laptop and my wild wild imagination. And several more things, but most importantly, not InuYasha & co :\

The sun was setting on a beautiful fall afternoon. Fallen leaves and flowers from the nearby Sakura trees fluttered throughout the air in an almost whimsical manner. The sun was slowly receding, making way for the night's full moon to ascend into the nighttime sky. The beauty of the western palace was reflected radiantly in the mixture of the purple and pinkish-orange glow the setting of the sun cast over the land. _His _land.

Prince Sesshoumaru leaned over the railing of the balcony situated outside of his bed chambers, stoic gaze set on the colorful sky, yet lost in thought. For three moons the prince had been lost in his own thoughts. In all his years of living – 499 summers to be exact, he had never put much thought to whom his intended mate should be, nor did he see the need to until he saw it fit. But that was all put to an abrupt halt 3 days ago, upon the morning of his 499th year.

*flashback*

A swift, hard knock could be heard on the other side of the mighty dog demon's bed chamber doors. Very little sleep was required of him, being such a mighty and powerful demon and all, so he wasn't too perturbed by the intrusion. No, it was not until the annoying, bug-eyed retainer of his – Jaken, made his presence known by the squawking of his name. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Growling in annoyance he swiftly walked over to the wooden doors of his quarters and thrust them open, revealing the ever so annoying creature before his eyes.

"Good morning my lord!" Jaken said while avoiding his master's death glare. "I am sorry for my intrusion, but I was given this," he spewed out as quickly as he could, while motioning to a scroll in his leathery green, toad-like hand "to give to you, from a messenger who arrived at the gates of the western fortress early this morning!" Jaken then handed said scroll over, pronounced his many apologies again before scurrying off in any direction but his wrathful lord's. He knew his master well enough to know the contents of that scroll would undoubtedly erect the prince's wrath.

Less than three minutes later a loud, angry growl could be heard throughout the whole western kingdom. Sesshoumaru's deadly glare now directed at the offending contents of the message he received from the western council, he paced his room while giving the scroll another quick glance.

"Prince Sesshoumaru, congratulations on your 499th year, and more importantly the beginning of a new chapter in your life." said letter began "As you well know, at the age of 500 years a prince is eligible to take the throne. IF, all prerequisites for the ascension of the throne are complete. You have proven to be a more than capable leader, ruler, and heir to the western lands. However, you are lacking one of the most important assets of a wise and respected ruler – a wise and respected mate. In order to secure the future of the western lands should any harm befall you after the ascension of the throne, the western council requires that a mate be taken, and an heir be conceived or sired before the time of your 500th summer. In doing so, you will undoubtedly prove that you are no longer a pup, and ready to assume your duties as king of the west. The choice of mate is yours, but you must remain within the timed guidelines for your claim to the western throne to hold any value. Should you refuse, or fail to successfully claim and pup a mate, all rights to the western kingdom will be left open to the next inline. Please remember the seriousness of this matter, and inform the council of your decision at your earliest convince. Much regard, Daichi."

*end flashback*

Recognizing Daichi as one of his late father's own most trusted advisors, Sesshoumaru knew that the letter he received read only the truth. Running a calloused, dangerously clawed hand through his long sliver hair in an obvious sign of frustration he began reflecting on the contents of that damned letter once more.

The fact was, he would not now, or ever just simply give up his rights as ruler of the west. It was _his_ constant patrolling of the lands, _his_ hand constantly filling out mountains of paperwork, _his _skillful mind and body that provided the best care for his subjects. Nevertheless losing his rights to the throne would consequently result in the filthy half-breed's inheritance of all that he worked so hard for. No, these lands belonged to none other than him, and he would be sure to do all that was necessary to keep them.

The dusk slowly faded into night as the mighty Inu lord let the many images of possible mates flash through his mind. He would need a strong, fertile onna to grace his side. One with beauty and intellect, one which he could challenge mentally and physically, and vice versa. She must be caring and kind, as to see to his needs, and the needs of their pups. Above all, she would be respectful. The demon lord had no tolerance for an unruly, out of place, ill-mannered bitch. It simply would not do. His female was to be obedient to his wishes. Tending to the needs of her mate and pups should come first. To be respectful and well-mannered, and as poised as any bitch of his should be. And in return he would protect her and offer a luxurious home, food, stability, riches, pleasure, and enough pups to keep any woman busy.

His inner beast purred happily in anticipation of a female companion to grace his side daily, and his bed nightly. It had been far too many moons since his beast had been able to quell his lust for a female. Being a dog demon Sesshoumaru was perverse to the usual animal-like, wild lust lesser demons seemed to not be able to control. No, he preferred the rutting of a bitch to be for the use of pro-creation and his pleasure. And possessing the great trait of loyalty, Sesshoumaru did not see the need to bed women unnecessarily. Because of such his beast had suffered through many painful mating seasons in their still very young lives. When he deemed the time fit, he would commit himself fully to one onna… The one most deserving of his... _affections_, protection, status, seed, and commitment. 

Mentally sighing the young prince retreated into the soft pelts that draped over his massive futon. His eyes gazing at the space next to him, which in less than 350 moons he intended to be filled with the womanly presence of, well.. A woman. The lack of sleep the Inu lord endured throughout the past several nights, due to the constant wondering of his mind, finally took its toll on the stubborn warrior and he drifted into an unconscious slumber.

If you read, review! They help a lot I swear! & they'll encourage a speedy ch. 2! Suggestions, comments, Q&A, concerns… all handled here people! :]


	2. Chapter 2

See how quickly ideas are making themselves into words on paper – er computer screen? Read & review! Mostly a filler chapter, but they're needed, right?

A warm breeze wiped over Kagome's face, just as the sun's warm rays beamed through her half-lidded eyes. Taking a quick glance around her surroundings from her less than memory foam sleeping bag, she decided it was safe to return to her blissful state of slumber. The demon slayer, monk, kit, InuYasha, not even Kikyo was in sight. Pulling the cocoon-like casing over her eyes she mentally groaned. Kikyo, the woman who tried to kill her on multiple occasions. Kikyo, who stole InuYasha's affections away from her… changed him… maddened him. Yes, she was now travelling with the small group and had been for three months. InuYasha refused she travelled alone any longer, thus, enabling her to inch her way into their group. Or more like _in between _their group.

Sango could hardly stand the sight of the inu-hanyou now-a-days, simply because he was hurting Kagome. Not to mention being a brash and brazen arrogant asshole towards everyone but his beloved Kikyo. Kagome had really come to be like a little sister to her, and she could see the hurt making itself apparent in the once bright girl's now slowly diming sapphire eyes. Her patience was wearing thin honestly. All that stopped her from pulverizing the dimwitted pup InuYasha was the fact that she knew Kagome was hiding something from her. Something she intended to find out. She sighed a long sigh, composed mostly out of frustration, and turned to her other companions. "Miroku, could you give me a hand with these buckets of water? Shippo, run ahead & start the fire for breakfast. Be careful."

Miroku skillfully lifted the almost full bucket without spilling a drop and proceeded to follow the woman he loved back to their current campsite. He briefly wondered where InuYasha could be, but instantly knew he was somewhere with Kikyo. He shook his head at the thought. Lady Kagome did not deserve such heartbreak. Could the insolent pup not see that she cared for him much more than she cared for her own self? Surly he could not be _that_ dense. But Kikyo's presence within the group the past few months seemed to change InuYasha. He was more ill-tempered than ever, on edge if you will. Constantly. Allowing little time for rest, pushing the rag-tag group to its limits further and further each day. He left the campsite nightly, and didn't return until morning, kikyo trailing behind. He frowned. His lecherous mind could easily guess where they snuck off to each night… but he held his tongue, for now... He would make a note to try and discuss matters with Sango the next opportunity that arose.

Upon their return to the campsite the two stumbled upon the agitated hanyou and livid miko in another heated argument, Kikyo at his side. "Well EXCUSE ME," Kagome yelled at the dog demon "for being so useless! I'll have you know you haven't been exactly taking it easy on us!" she motioned to Sango and Miroku who were just arriving on the scene. "You've been neglecting your duties as protector of this group _nightl_y," she said with venom "and no one is chastising you!" A look of shock played over each grop member's face.

A dangerously low growl emerged from the chest of the inu-hanyou as he stepped a foot forward. Kagome resisted the urge to gulp. She knew she had treaded dangerous waters, but she didn't care. What gave him the right to act so… so.. arrogantly!? She looked away for a brief second before looking up into the quickly pinking eyes of the man whom she had come to love so much. Gasping at his suddenly close proximity, and the rather rough snatching of her left wrist, she let her eyes drift to the ground. She instantly felt bad for angering him, when it was his fault in the first place. She cast a sideways glance at Kikyo, who was now tending the fire, and Sango who was watching the scene play out beside Miroku. Shippo was perched atop Miroku's shoulder, a look of disgust clear on his small face. She let her head hang down in front of the angry hanyou, tears now spilling over her sun-kissed cheeks.

InuYasha's inner beast roared his dissatisfaction to his currently losing control conscious self. He had angered the small woman. Her aura of sadness rolling off of her in intense waves. Instantly feeling badly, He lifted her chin, willing her to look into his red-brimmed eyes, silently pleading with her to stop crying, to forgive him. Her shaky hands rose to wipe away her tears, and she spun away. "I j-just need s-ssome time" she said quietly before running in the direction of the forest. The scent of her fresh salty tears lingering behind her. His beast wanted nothing more than to console the girl, prove to her she was the one they wanted, but the stubborn hanyou refused to let the dead clay priest go. _'Baka!' _

Didn't the idiot see what his foolish romping with a dead woman was causing? His slow loss of sanity, that's what! Each time he emptied himself in her unfertile womb, he was reminded that she would never bear him a pup. _'Kagome surly would.' _His beast reasoned within him. _'Many!'_ Although Kikyo was most unresponsive, he knew Kagome would be more than. She was after all, so full of passion. Something the dead priestess lacked greatly. Each time he buried his nose into the crook of Kikyo's neck he was reminded that she was dead among the living; smelling of death and clay. _'But Kagome is full of life and love!' _his beast would remind him. The inu-hanyou had promised to protect Kikyo though. And besides, she was his first love. Kagome must come second to Kikyo. It was only right he concluded. _'We swore to protect our little miko as well!' _his beast would roar. And the constant battle for dominance, for control waged on inside of him as it had for the past three months etching away at his already frizzled sanity.

Taking a seat on the branch of a tall tree near the campsite, he let his mind wander. He could see the sadness that he was causing the small woman. She had always looked at him with love. Big sapphire eyes full of life and happiness. Happiness he seemed to be the source of back then. Now she walked around unusually silent. Head hanging low, once bright eyes now losing their sparkle. Barely eating her already meager portions of food, she was thinning. He knew it was the presence of Kikyo that initially caused her sadness… but now it seemed as if he did too. What could he expect though? He had been sneaking off with the dead priestess in the dead of the night for a little over two months now. Surly Kagome was bound to find out. And she was no longer the innocent 15 year old who fell through the well nearly three years ago. No, she was becoming a woman. She was no longer naïve to the world, or the events that surly took place while he snuck off with another.

His beast now calmed, his eyes once again lacking any trace of red, purred at the thought of their _woman_. Kagome was truly a woman now. She had filled out where she was once less than voluptuous. Her hips had widened, her face face fuller, bosom the perfect size for suckling pups – or mates. She would make a good mother and mate. He saw how she cared for the kit while he was not even that of her own blood. Imagine the care pups of her own blood would receive! He snapped himself out of his daydream, remembering that he had chosen Kikyo. Even if his beast raged against the decision, he had decided. Looking down at the rather cold woman below him, he resolved to mark her before the next new moon. Unbeknownst to him, his inner demon had already vowed to never let Kagome go. She was simply far too precious. No.. letting go wasn't an option. He would have to mark the living priestess before his conscious self marked the dead one… by any means necessary.

Hurray for chapter 2! It came rather quickly too. Next chapter more drama unfolds :] read & review, please! It helps greatly. 33


	3. Chapter 3

Hellloooo, missed me?

Sorry for the slow update. I'm gunna get back on track with this chapter!

'_Kami, why me?' _Kagome wondered to herself. It was well after dusk and she had yet to reach the campsite of her group. _'I can't believe I lost track of time like that! I'm such a baka! Now it's so dark, I don't think I'll ever find my way out of this forest.'_

*earlier*

After spending most of the afternoon walking through the forest lost in her thoughts, Kagome stumbled upon a beautiful open field of white daisies. She picked the nearest shady tree and plopped down under it. She hummed songs as the warm fall breeze wafted across her face. It was so peaceful that she momentarily forgot the thoughts that had been troubling her all day.

She spent the remainder of the afternoon basking in the beauty all around her. She got the idea to braid flowers together to make crowns for the little girls in the neighboring village. After their little group saved the village from a demon raid a few days ago, Kagome consoled a group of girls who lost their parents in the raid. After her kind words of encouragement, and her group's heroic deed the girls were so grateful that they made them a grand dinner and even gave them a place to sleep for the night. _'It would be nice to check in on them… plus we need more supplies. I'll convince the gang to stop by tomorrow!'_

Realizing that it was beginning to get later than she thought, Kagome gathered the neatly braided crowns of flowers, and stood to her feet. _'It's late evening now, I better hurry back…' _

Nearly thirty minutes later Kagome decided she was lost. _'Did I pass this tree? I think so… then again they all look alike…' _the small woman let out a sigh of frustration. She knew if she didn't make it out of the forest soon, there could be severe consequences.

*now*

Dusk was fading into night, and the once warm breeze was now chilling Kagome's exposed skin. "I really oughta start dressing for the season." she said to no one in particular. She was beginning to get nervous, and absently wished that InuYasha would come find her like he always did. Besides her spiritual powers, she was completely unarmed. Being unarmed in a forest in her own time was one thing, but in the feudal era? Suicide. Demons were sure to feel her presence, her jewel shards… They were sure to come after her. It was only a matter of time.

"Damn it! Where is she!?" InuYasha had been searching the forest for some time now, trying to follow what little traces of Kagome's scent still lingered in the air. "Stupid wench, with her stupid tantrums… she can't possibly be _that_ upset could she? I mean it's been hours!"

"Maybe she ran off InuYasha." Kikyou said, clearly annoyed. They had been searching all day in the hot sun, and now it was nighttime. Her feet ached as much as a dead woman's feet could. Earlier that day she asked InuYasha if he would carry her on his back, as she had seen him and Kagome do so many times before, but his grimace answered that question better than any words ever could have. She immediately said never mind and continued walking alongside him, pretending everything was fine. But for her, it wasn't. The truth was that she didn't want to share InuYasha's affections with the strange version of herself from the future. In her eyes she met him first, she loved him first, and she fucked him first. Kagome had no business competing for what was already hers – InuYasha. _'I must put an end to this.. It is the only way!'_ and Kikyou began to devise a plan…

"Keh, as if! Kagome knows better than that! Besides, she wouldn't have run off and left all her stuff. Quit your yappin' and keep looking!" an even _more _annoyed hanyou said in a tone that left no room for argument. He was in truth more annoyed than he'd been in all his years. Kagome being alone and unarmed at this time of the night didn't sit well with him, nor his over-protective beast. And what made it worse was he blamed himself. If it weren't for him, Kagome would be safe in her sleeping bag, next to a warm fire, his watchful eyes protecting her. But that was not the case, and it was irritating the living hell out of him. He had to find her as quickly as possible. _'I won't forgive myself if anything happens to her. I promised to protect her…' _

Silver hair gleamed in the moonlight as the prince of the west patrolled his land. It was really an act of obligation rather than worry, because the mighty dog demon was sure none would be careless enough as to trifle with him. He rarely ever had to deal with disturbances in his land, and that was how he liked it. After surrounding most of the west's borders he felt satisfied enough to return to the western fortress. At the same time however he heard a loud smack, and what sounded like a yelp of pain. He walked through the bushes in the direction he heard the sound coming from. On the other side he saw a fuming woman, whom he recognized as one of his idiot half-brother's comrades, the monk who sported a fresh palm imprint across his right cheek, and a laughing fox kit.

He raised an elegant eyebrow upon realizing what had just transpired, and the fact that he couldn't sense InuYasha nearby. He supposed the monk and demon slayer were strong enough to fend off weaker demons, but it was still uncharacteristic of a good leader to leave his pack unprotected.

"Miroku! You're such an idiot! You can't watch your hands for _FIVE_ minutes!" Sango exclaimed "I'm worried about Kagome, the least you could do is show some compassion! She's been missing all day! She could be hurt!"

Miroku sat holding his cheek, unresponsive and Sango sighed _'baka'. _

Sesshoumaru quickly surveyed the campsite, and noted that the miko was not present.

"I know InuYasha will find her soon, don't worry Sango!" Shippo said from his spot by the fire. The small neko Kirara mewed in agreement.

Sango flashed them a half smile and abruptly stood. "I'm going to get some more wood for the fire. Shippo, keep watch." The kit nodded, and Sango walked into the forest.

'_As usual InuYasha fails to protect his pack. Reasons why that half-breed shall never inherit my throne. He is simply unfit for the job.' _

Turning to leave, Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears picked up a woman's scream. Using his expert instincts and inhuman speed to guide him toward the location of the scream, he arrived just in time to deflect a sacred arrow from piercing the flesh of the young woman-child he knew as the protector of the shikon jewel.

Re-sheathing the sword he used to deflect the attack, Sesshoumaru turned to the miko facing him. "What is the meaning of this onna?"

"I never knew of your _greatness _to meddle in such human affairs _Lord_ Sesshoumaru." The miko said in a condescending manner "This does not concern you. Leave us be."

"This Sesshoumaru _doesn't _meddle in the affairs of humans, when said humans are not his responsibility. However, _you_, are in _my_ lands. Thus making your affairs that of mine." He stated matter-of-factly.

'_Time is running out… This bastard will surely ruin my plans with his interference! I must get rid of him before InuYasha awakens!' A_ look of determination spread across Kikyou's face. She ignored the ice lord in front of her to shoot Kagome a look of pure malice. She was beginning to get desperate. And desperate times called for desperate measures.

Kikyou notched another arrow in her bow, pulled it back, aimed it at her target, and released all in one swift movement… Surprise was evident on the faces of both Sesshoumaru and Kagome. A giant flash of pure light momentarily obstructed their view, and for a brief moment Kikyou gained the upper hand. _'Now's my chance!'_ Kikyou sprang into action immediately after seeing her window of opportunity open. _'Now or never!' _She notched her bow, pulled back, and released….

Yay for ch. 3! Working on 4 tonight…. :*

Read & review! Suggestions are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter fouuuur! :*

A large explosion sounded in the western lands of Japan, waking children and adults alike. More importantly, the loud noise and great explosion of power woke InuYasha from his temporary state of unconsciousness. His eyelids opened slowly, taking in the scenery around him. For a brief moment he didn't know where he was, or why he was there… The last thing he remembered was Kikyou….

'_Kikyou!_ _Where is she? The last thing I remember we were walking through this forest…' _The hanyou struggled to recall what could have happened to him in such a short span of time. As he moved to sit up, he experienced a brief pain in his right side. _'What in the seven hells is going on here? I couldn't have just fallen asleep here… and where is Kikyou?' _InuYasha was perplexed. He couldn't really recall anything, and by the position of the moon in the sky, he had been out cold for about an hour.

InuYasha hopped to his feet, ignoring the sharp pain the sudden movement created in his side. He looked around cautiously. _'No sign of anyone...' _He used his sensitive nose to pick up Kikyou's scent in the air. _'I wonder where she went… were we attacked? That must be it! I know Kikyou wouldn't have willingly left me here in that state….' _As the hanyou tried to reason with himself he began to follow the lingering traces of the dead priestess. _'This explanation better be good….' _

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome's pain filled scream filled the forest. Out of all the pain she had ever endured, this was by far, the worst pain ever. She had been struck, and she didn't even see it coming. No pun intended. As the blinding light dissipated she began to see the scene before her for what it really was. Kikyou tried to kill her! Looking into the eyes of the woman across from her, she recognized the look of triumph on her face. Slightly to her left, Sesshomaru's expression was unsurprisingly blank, but she could see the question in his eyes.

Warm liquid trailed out of the wound in her right side. It was still incredibly painful. She could feel the energy Kikyou had infused in the arrow sucking the life right out of her. She swayed on her unsteady feet. By this time a puddle of her blood had gathered underneath her. She looked down, hardly being able to see due to the lack of sunlight, but sure enough a sacred arrow had impaled her. "Kikyou, y-you…." The words couldn't fall from her lips. She was livid. Not to mention losing a large amount of blood rather quickly.

"Sesshomaru! Do not interfere again! I am determined to end this girl's life here!" Kikyou casted him a brief glance and then notched another arrow. "Kagome, you will die here!" and for her own pleasure she added, "Where is your precious InuYasha now? He has left you here to die. Your annoying presence won't be necessary once I take my soul back. I will detect the shards! I will fight beside InuYasha and InuYasha will belong to me once more!" Even though she lied about InuYasha leaving her to die she still felt accomplished when she saw the pain the words inflicted upon Kagome.

He wasn't sure why, but he felt obligated to defend the dangerously close to death miko. And this _was _going on in his lands he reminded himself. It was his duty to defend the defenseless and diffuse situations such as these. He grasped the hilt of his sword, prepared to deflect the dead miko's arrow yet again should she attack.

Kikyou drew the arrow back for the finishing attack, aimed right for Kagome's heart and released her sacred arrow. "DIE!" she screamed.

"KIKYOU! NOOO!" InuYasha's voice could be heard. He came running through the trees in time to see his half-brother easily stop the arrow from reaching Kagome. He wasn't sure what that bastard was up to, but he was thankful for his presence at the moment.

Upon hearing InuYasha's voice Kagome's legs gave out under her. To her surprise she landed painlessly in Sesshomaru's arm. Struggling to remain conscious she turned her head to InuYasha. He was standing between them now, facing Kikyou.

"Kikyou, what's going on here?" A confused hanyou asked.

"I am ridding us of our problem InuYasha! This woman has ruined enough!" Kikyou replied.

"Problem? What are you talking about ya crazy woman?" InuYasha inquired

"Yes, Problem! Don't you see? She stands between us InuYasha! And she stands in the way of my mortality! If she were to die, everything could be right between us again!" Kikyou said, sounding a bit crazed.

InuYasha rushed forward and grabbed Kikyou by her shoulders. "Kikyou…" he whispered as he looked into her dull chocolate eyes and then embraced her. "That's crazy… she _doesn't _stand between us! I love you. I love _you." _But for some reason the hanyou felt as if he were trying to convince himself more than her. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and continued. "No one could take my feelings for you away. They didn't go away in fifty years, and they won't go away now!" He hoped she couldn't hear the uncertainty in his voice.

Kagome couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew they must have been an intimate one by the way he embraced the dead woman. She looked away hurt. _'Here I am barely clinging to life, and he's hugging my attacker!? The same man who vowed to protect me? After all we've been through? After all the… -" _her thoughts were cut short by Sesshomaru.

"_Miko, tell this Sesshomaru what is going on here." _

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She looked down to see the blood from her wound staining his elegant white kimono. _'Kami, I've lost so much blood' _she thought weakly.

He silently laid her down on her side, InuYasha and Kikyou oblivious to what was going on behind them.

'_She is strong to be a human… She has lost so much blood, yet she is still conscious.' _Sesshomaru thought to himself."This will hurt…" he warned before breaking the arrow that pierced her stomach on one side. He then removed the two halves from her body. With the foreign item removed from her body, her miko powers began healing her. He laid her flat on her back and swiftly lifted her shirt to her bust line.

Kagome's face reddened. "wh-what are you doing?" she asked voice straining.

"Healing your wound. Unless you would rather die from blood loss." Was his short reply

He could sense the young woman's nervousness. And he was glad she was nervous. He was a great and powerful dog demon. Not some silly healer. And he did not want to be confused. In truth, he wasn't sure what his reason for wanting to further assist the human girl was. _'maybe her delicious scent' _his beast suggested. _'or maybe her pure aura. Or maybe that innocent look in her eyes.' _Or maybe Sesshomaru was just losing his mind. Consequences be damned, he lowered his face until it was a mere inch away from her wound, and began running his rough pink tongue over it and the bloody area that surrounded it. Within moments the blood stopped flowing from the wound and began to close. This was something Inu-youki usually only did with their mates, for it was an intimate act. Yet here he was, providing the service of his healing saliva to a human. And even more surprisingly, he wasn't left wanting to chop his tongue out. No... the woman below him tasted sweet… He actually found himself enjoying the taste of her coppery blood on his tongue.

Sesshomaru almost missed the low, throaty moan the woman underneath him tried to suppress; he was so lost in his thoughts. But his sensitive hearing caught it. And even more importantly his sensitive nose could smell her arousal. He smirked against her skin. He was going to have fun with this… He lifted his head to look into her half-lidded eyes. They were the most striking color of sapphire he had ever seen. In fact, this human onna was the _only _human he had seen with such a striking eye color. He took the time to really notice her in that moment. She _was _beautiful for a human. Her beauty could be compared to that of some of the most beautiful demonesses. Her long curly obsidian hair framed her flushed face perfectly. Her skin was flawless, pink lips slightly parted, probably due to his previous ministrations. Usually he would be disgusted by a human woman's obvious attraction to himself… but with this woman, he welcomed it for some reason. _'I will have gain more knowledge about this Shikon miko… she is the oddest human woman this Sesshomaru has even encountered.' _

Removing himself from his position above her in one swift movement, he turned to leave. InuYasha and Kikyo were still caught up in their conversation. They missed the whole scene take place between the young prince and young miko. Almost as if they had forgotten the gravely wounded Kagome, or did not care if she lived or died.

He glanced once more at Kagome who was now sitting up, blue eyes filled with so much emotion. "Thank you, Sesshomaru" She said timidly. "hn…" he replied before walking off into the night, leaving Kagome alone with InuYasha and Kikyou once more.

Two chapters, one day. There ya have it people! Chapter four. Read & review! Thank you to all who do review. your support is greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

2nd year college student, yaaay(: classes started Wed. Promise I won't forget my story though(:

It had been one week since that night in the forest. Kagome refused to talk to InuYasha. She kept the night a secret from the rest of the group however, not wishing to disband their already small group. She knew Sango would go completely ballistic, and Miroku was sure to be upset as well. Shippo was definitely going to hate InuYasha, and the group needed all the unity it could get. The jewel was dangerously close to its completion, and she knew the final battle against Naraku was quickly approaching. As for Kikyou, she still remained with the group much to Kagome's dismay. After a few days of giving InuYasha the cold shoulder he attempted to speak with her when they were alone.

"Look Kagome, what happened that night… I'm sorry I didn't protect you… I had no idea Kikyou would do something like that. I made her promise to not ever do it again. Or ever try to harm you. I know it's not much, but it's something, right?"

Kagome turned from him. She had nothing to say to that idiot. How dare he embrace that… bitch in front of her while she lay dying? His own brother had enough compassion to save her life. And that baka didn't?

InuYasha sighed "Please Kagome…"

Still no response.

And since that day the tension was extremely thick. InuYasha's temper was hotter than ever, and Kagome's matched his perfectly.

Speaking of his brother, the frigid ice lord had been on her mind constantly since the whole… _ordeal. _She couldn't get over the way he cared for her when InuYasha practically deemed her invisible. Or the way he protected her from Kikyou's sacred arrow. Or how good it felt when he tended to her wound… she blushed at the memory. _'I don't think I've ever felt like that….' _

She knew it was wrong to be thinking about InuYasha's brother like that, but she began to care less and less each day. The more she compared the two, the more she forgot why she even ever liked the brash hanyou. Sesshomaru was much more cool and mysterious. He surly had better manners than InuYasha… His hair was shinier, he was more attractive…. His smooth baritone could lull the world's most cranky baby to sleep instantly.

For the past week she had been dreaming of him… a different dream each night, all ending the same way – her underneath him. Whether it was in that forest or the bed she imagined he had in his palace, Kagome had been dreaming of doing absolutely sinful things with this god-like man.

'_Since when did I become so… imaginative anyway?' _Kagome wondered to herself. _'I've been hanging around the pervert for too long or something.' _

"Kagome-chan!" she heard Sango call "would you accompany me to the hot spring?"

"Sure, let me get my things." Kagome replied. _'I could use a nice bath.'_

Twenty minutes later they were submerged in the hot, steamy water of the spring. "ahhhhh" Kagome let out a contented sigh. This whole week they had only taken a few cold, quick baths. Soaking in the heat of the springs was definitely welcomed.

Kagome could tell by the look on Sango's face that she was going to be having the talk she had been trying to avoid for the past week. _'Might as well get it over with now' _Kagome internally sighed.

"Look Sango, -" Kagome began

After her heated argument with Miroku about a week ago, she left camp to gather more firewood. After wandering for several minutes she saw the flash of light that illuminated the forest. Knowing Kagome could possibly be somewhere within the area she dropped the wood she'd gathered and darted toward the source of the light. Being a human, she couldn't travel as fast as a demon, but she still hightailed it nonetheless. She arrived on the scene in time to see Sesshomaru lifting Kagome's shirt and licking her wound clean, and InuYasha and Kikyou across the clearing embracing each other. She didn't see what happened, but she was a smart girl and pieced the puzzle together. She wanted to give Kagome the chance to tell her herself, but it didn't look like that was gunna happen any time soon, so she took matters into her own hands.

"No Kagome, let me speak." Sango cut her off. "I saw what happened that night…"

Despite the heat from the spring, Kagome froze.

"wh…." Kagome began

"Between you and Sesshomaru."

Kagome's mind was racing a mile a minute.

"I know you're trying to protect InuYasha by not telling me, but I'm your friend Kagome-chan! You can tell me anything! I didn't see everything that happened, but I'm no fool, and I saw the blood… I'm a demon exterminator; I know fully well what Sesshomaru was doing licking your side like that. So no more covering up!"

Kagome sighed deeply. "Sango… Kikyou tried to kill me. If Sesshomaru didn't show up when he did… I'd probably be dead."

Sango's eyes widened as Kagome continued.

"I was lost in the forest.. It was dark. I was pretty tired… I heard rustling in the bushes behind me, but I knew it wasn't a demon, the aura wasn't demonic. I turned around expecting to see an animal, but instead…"

"Kikyou." Sango finished for her

"Yes, _Kikyou_." Kagome spat "At first I was relieved. I figured if she was nearby so was camp. But then I saw the look in her eyes… pure malice. Before I could utter a word Kikyou shot her arrow at me. I screamed, expecting my life to end there… but it didn't. Sesshomaru saved me. Long story short, she shot another arrow in our direction, using the light from the explosion to blind us, and then shot another one, right through my side."

She touched the spot that a nasty scar should've been on her side. Her skin was still as smooth and flawless as it was before the injury.

"Kikyou attempted to finish me off there, but Sesshomaru deflected her attack once again, and InuYasha ran in. From there Sesshomaru helped me with my injury, while InuYasha completely ignored me."

Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder "Kagome, I am so sorry! That bitch is gunna get what she deserves! And InuYasha? He deserves even worse than she does!"

Kagome gave Sango a half-hearted smile. "I wish her no bad Sango-chan. Nor InuYasha. I've decided that if Kikyou and InuYasha want each other, they should have each other. And besides, I want nothing to do with InuYasha after he left me in the backdrop that night. I've never felt so… worthless. And I never want to feel that way again. I've decided I want to continue to help hunt the shards and destroy Naraku. It's my responsibility. After that my purpose will be done here, and I'll go back home."

Tears streamed down Sango's cheeks as she listened to Kagome tell her she wouldn't be staying in the feudal era with her after Naraku's defeat. After all they had been through Kagome was like a little sister to her. She knew that she didn't belong in this era, but she never actually thought that Kagome would leave. All she could do was numbly nod her head. She saw the resolve in the younger woman's eyes. And she couldn't possibly ask her to stay after hearing what she went through a week ago.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence Sango rose from the hot spring. Kagome always admired the fact that Sango was so shameless when it came to her body. She didn't seem embarrassed to be naked in front of her. Or anyone for that matter. "Are you ready Kagome?" Sango asked while drying off.

She shook her head before answering "I'll be back in a few, I just want to clear my head."

Sango gave her a skeptical look.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, and I have my arrows this time." Kagome gave a reassuring smile

Now fully dressed Sango turned to leave. "Okay, don't be too long. And be careful."

Kagome watched as Sango's figure slowly disappeared in the trees. After she was out of sight she dunked her head under the water, successfully preparing her hair for its shampooing.

She reached over to her big yellow backpack and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. She squeezed a large amount into her palm and set the bottle aside. She then rubbed her hands together before applying the shampoo to her hair. While massaging the suds through her raven locks she began humming softly. After working up a good lather she held her breath and dunked her head under the water again. This time she stayed under until her lungs burned with the need for oxygen.

When she began to get dizzy from the lack of breathing she quickly resurfaced. She gasped for air and ran her hands over her face to remove the water and freshly cleansed hair from her eyesight. Upon opening her eyes she expected to see the scenery around her the same as it was before she went under water. But much to her surprise her deep blue eyes met honey gold ones.

She let out a small "eep" and quickly turned and lowered herself back into the hot spring, trying to conserve what little modesty she had left. _'Sesshomaru!? What is he doing here?' _

"Uh… Lord Sesshomaru… What are you doing here… so _unexpectedly_?" she stammered. Peaking over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of him she saw him studying her shampoo bottle.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked hesitantly

"Miko, where did you obtain such strange bath oils?" Sesshomaru asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Um, well… y'see… I bring them from my home in my… village."

'_whew, quick thinking Kagome.' _She mentally patted herself on her back

"Hn… I see… And where is your village?"

"Um… well… I'm sure you wouldn't know of it… It's a.. small town. Nowhere near here." She was beginning to get nervous now.

Sesshomaru could smell the lies in her response right away. "Do not attempt to insult this Sesshomaru's intelligence by uttering false words. I will ask again. Where is your village located?" He narrowed his eyes at her, silently challenging her to lie to him again.

Kagome gulped. _'I guess it's now or never.' _

"well… its complicated…" she began.

He raised an elegant eyebrow, which she took as his way of telling her to continue, so she did.

"I am from the future. 500 years to be exact." She peeked at him again, expecting to see a look of pure disbelief on his face. Instead his usual stoic mask was intact, but his eyes held a glimmer of curiosity.

"I was dragged through the well in InuYasha's forest by a centipede demon almost three years ago, and ended up in the Sengoku era. She was after the shikon jewel that I had no idea was in my body." Pausing to look at him once more she noticed his eyes still held the same curiosity. She looked down at her quickly wrinkling skin and frowned. "Uh Sesshomaru? You think you could look away while I dressed?"

After several moments she turned to see his back turned towards her. She quickly raced out of the water and to her bag, grabbed her towel, and dried and dressed herself in record time. Since it was beginning to get late she donned her newest nightwear, a simple pink mid-thigh babydoll dress. Her damp hair framed her face in naturally curly waves.

"Okay, you can turn around now…"

Had Kagome been paying even slightly less attention to the demon lord, she would have missed the slight widening of his eyes or the quick once over he gave her. Or the satisfied look of approval that quickly played across his face. But she had been paying attention. And she noticed it all. She blushed slightly, realizing that Sesshomaru of all people was affected by her appearance. InuYasha had never once reacted like that or anywhere close to that when she wore nighties like the one she was currently wearing. She grabbed a thin black cardigan from her bag and quickly put it on. It was dark now, and cold out.

Carefully sitting next to him she spoke, "So you didn't answer my question… What are you doing here?"

He held her gaze for a few moments before answering her. "I am curious about you, miko."

"_Me?_" she asked incredulously "I'm nothing special…."

Sesshomaru reached his clawed hand out and gently grabbed Kagome's chin. He held her head so she was looking right into his eyes and said "You are more special than you know… Don't let InuYasha's blindness fool you, Kagome."

And with that he stood abruptly, pulling Kagome up with him. He could see the blush staining her sun kissed cheeks despite the lack of lighting. Something within him was glad he was the cause of such emotions within the tiny woman. She was a mystery indeed. But he intended to solve her. And who said he couldn't have his fun meanwhile?

"You should return to the '_safety' _of your camp onna. It is getting late. And you aren't dressed... appropriately" he slowly looked her up and down once more, sending chills down her spine. "To be unaccompanied and alone in a forest." He finished.

"hai, thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed slightly.

When she looked up Sesshomaru was gone.

'_He called me Kagome. I can't believe it. And he's actually curious about me….' _She shook her head in disbelief. "He is such a mystery." she sighed as she gathered her things and headed back to camp. She picked the nearest tree to set her sleeping bag under, and immediately tucked herself in. She welcomed the dream of the dog prince she knew that she would have tonight.

Kayyy guys, chapter 5! I was wondering if the transitions between characters was unclear or not. Let me know so I can work on it. I'm gunna start first person POV's next chapter, so it's important. Sorry for the late update. Please review! :*


End file.
